The Other Island
by GoldForever64
Summary: You know Peter Pan and his lost boys live on their own little island, but there's an island right next door. Inhabited by Andrea Rose and her lost girls. When Andrea finds out about Peter's plans she has no other choice. After many years Andrea will meet with her true love again to hopefully stop him before his heart turns black. Peter/OC. Felix/OC. During Operation: Save Henry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rules

Peter Pan

* * *

As I sit at the desk in my tree I go over my plans for the millionth time. Standing up I look out the only the room has to look down at the lost boys. I turn back over to my desk seeing the only picture I have of her left. I can still remember the day she showed me the strange object known as an 'instant camera'. I thought that the contraption was powered by magic first when it spit out the thing that she soon explained to me was called a picture of us. I can still remember it perfectly.

* * *

It was the first time that she allowed me in her tree on her island. She was teaching me about all the things that she called modern technology. She dragged me over to one of her many book shelves where she grabbed a weird shaped object that she lifted above us pointing it at our faces.

"Smile."

"Why?" I gave her a confused look already smiling.

"Just smile." I turned back towards the object and did as told. Suddenly I'm blinded by a flashing light and quickly close my eyes to soon open them to see her looking at me with slight guilt.

"Sorry, probably should have told you about the flash." I try to give her a firm stare, but instead grabbed her smiling kissing her cheek.

"Hey, look." she showed a small white piece of paper with a small drawing of us surrounded by the white. I realized that it was a drawing of us right before the blinding flash. I took it in my hand confused and yet fascinated.

"What kind of magic is this?" She just bursts into a fit of laughter shaking her head.

* * *

I stare at the picture wishing she'd still smile like that at me or in this case at least send me a note. It's all my fault.

"You still have that picture?" I turned around to see Samantha, one of her lost girls dressed in brown jeans and a green v-neck. I set it down to see her sitting on top of one of my shorter shelves.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" I say sitting down in my hammock. She gracefully jumps down and walks over.

"Andrea has sent me over here to give you a message." I immediately stand up and quickly walk forward. Hope fills me like wild fire with thoughts that I haven't thought of in a while.

"What is it?"

"She knows of what you plan to do." The hope is crushed now that I know what she's come for.

"You've known the rules longer and you know the rules better to know that you can't take the child unless they hear the music." I glare down at her before calming my anger and pushing past her opening the door.

"If that's all you came for then you might as well leave. I'm not going to change my plans. I need the heart of the truest believer to save magic."

"Fine." She started to walk towards me and almost walked out before turning to me with a soft look.

"If it means anything, she misses you too." I turn over to see she left before I can ask questions. I stomp at the ground before falling angrily back into my hammock reaching for the picture taking one look and pulling it to my chest before falling asleep with the picture to my chest.

* * *

**This is my first story so please be nice and if you liked it please favorite, follow, and review! I will try to get a chapter up every week. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warning

Andrea Rose

* * *

"He's what?!" I screech in anger punching my wall creating a hole that I'll deal with later before turning back to my shadow.

"Go. I need time to think." I flop into my hammock gazing around the room looking at all the things that you wouldn't expect in Neverland. There's my instant camera lying next to the stack of pictures I took that I haven't either hung up or sealed away, my guitar, and my clothes. I reach over and grab a hold of the steel box opening it quickly with force before looking down at the pictures of 'him'. I feel the annoying butterflies again though remind myself that I can't go back to him. Taking one of my favorites out then setting the box down open.

"Sam!" I quickly hear her swoop in through the door.

"What is it Andrea?"

"I have a message you need to bring to someone."

"Who?"

"Peter Pan."

* * *

Samantha

* * *

I make it to their campsite with no delay. Sneaking around the outside I see Pan in his tree. Before I climb up I look over by the fire to see him. He looks better than ever. 'Stop it!' I mentally scold myself. He'd never like me anyway. I continue to make my way up the tree and make my way in through the window and climb up on one of Pan's shorter shelves. He stares intensely at an old picture of him and Andrea. I smile remembering how I would always see Andrea looking at the pictures she kept of them. 'They both still have feelings for each other'.

"You still have that picture?" He turns around before setting the picture down and sitting down in his hammock.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" I gracefully jump down and walk over to him.

"Andrea has sent me here to give you a message." He immediately stands up with hope in his eyes making me feel guilty because what I'm about to tell him is going to crush that little hope.

"What is it?"

"She knows of what you plan to do." I see the hope disappear in his eyes before it's replaced with sadness.

"You've known the rules longer and you know the rules better to know that you can't take the child unless they hear the music." He glares down at me before pushing past me and opening the door.

"If that's all you came for then you might as well leave. I'm not going to change my plans. I need the heart of the truest believer to save magic."

"Fine." I almost walk out the door before deciding that he needs some hope and turn back to him with a soft look.

"If it means anything, she misses you too." I duck out of the room before he can say or ask anything. I stare up from the bottom of the tree hearing him stomp at the floor. Before I leave I look over just one more time to see him. As I'm about to look away he looks up with a laughing smile and stares right into my eyes... seeing me. He stands to get up and I quickly jump from my phase and run into the night before popping my pixie dust out and flying away once I'm far enough back to my island.

* * *

Felix

* * *

I stare up from the conversation to see eyes looking at me through the trees. I look closer to see it's her. 'Samantha'. I stand up to reach out for her, but she quickly jumps from the meeting of our eyes and runs away. Knowing that she has pixie dust if she's here I sit back down.

"What is it Felix?" I look down to see Tyler, the lost boy I had been talking too.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. It was just some fire flies." He lets it go before continuing our conversation, but I'm barely interested. I let my mind wonder to the times of when the lost girls would come here almost everyday. I glare up at Pan's room before calming myself down and remembering that he suffers too. I leave the talking Tyler and head to bed letting my mind wonder over all 'our' wonderful memories.

* * *

** Did you like it? If you did favorite, follow, and review! Don't worry there's more where that came from! Love ya.**


End file.
